What Visions I Have Seen
by Dreadedfemale
Summary: E/O Challenge. For Mad Server. Sam is kidnapped. What lengths will Dean go to just to find a clue to his whereabouts. Dean has a fever. A nasty one. Rated for language and some suggestive wording.


**A/N**: E/O challenge. For Mad Server's birthday. **HAPPY BIRTHDAY!** Prompt was a theme this week: "Dean's got a fever". Cuz she likes that. : ) This is a little late. Sorry. Hope you like it anyway. I've gotten a little behind in reading and writing for the challenges but I'm going to make an honest effort to catch up.

Also. I do not own the Winchesters but by golly gosh if I did. Oh if I did.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Pardon me while I burst...  
A decade ago,  
I never thought I would be,  
at twenty-three, on the verge of  
spontaneous combustion. -Woe-is-me.-  
But I guess that it comes  
with the territory,  
An ominous landscape of  
never-ending calamity.  
I need you to hear,  
I need you to see  
that I have had all I can take and  
exploding seems like an imminent possibility  
to me.  
"Pardon Me" -- Incubus

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

I'm on the sun floating across a lake of lava. My flesh bubbles, crisps. The stench is horrifying even to me. Even after the pit.

Flash

I'm lying on the dirt floor of a patchwork tent a thousand miles from nowhere. I'm alone. I wasn't though. There was someone else. I shiver despite the fever raging through my body.

"Be at ease Hunter. Let the fever take you."

Flash

She's beautiful and blind.

"I need to find my brother. He's been missing since Tuesday night. I was told that you could help me."

She smiles. "And how shall I help you Dean Winchester?"

"You tell me. They said that you can help people find things."

She laughs. "You wish a vision then?"

"Something. Anything. I just…Please help me."

Flash

I don't remember taking off my coat. Or my shirt. All I can think of is the intensity of the heat flowing from my pores. My heads pounding now. Pounding, pounding. Eyes are a waterfall. I don't see anything. She said I'd see. I think she lied.

Flash

I'm in a house. A burning house. Burning. I know this place. I look up and scream. This time I don't make it out.

Flash

I roll to my knees. There's rocks and sticks in the dirt. They dig into my oversensitive flesh. I block out the pain.

"Sam!"

The tent billows in a breeze that forsakes my torrid skin. I was supposed to see.

Flash

"Dean we need to get back to the motel. Get some sleep."

"Not the boss of me." I mumble into my beer.

I'm drunk.

"What?"

"I said you're not the damn boss of me." Drunk and aching for something. Release. I don't know.

It's gonna be fight or fuck tonite. I look at him over the top of my gallon beer mug. And wait. He doesn't take the bait just gives me this long suffering sigh. Guess it's fuck then.

Flash

I'm in a sauna. Steam everywhere. Thick. It clogs my throat. I try to leave but I can't find the door. There's this guy in the middle of the room and he just keeps cranking it.

"Hey. Knock it off!"

Crank. Hiss. Crank. Hiss.

I'm sweating and pissed. I reach out and grab his shoulder spin him around. His face is blank. Somehow, he still manages to laugh before going back to work. My stomach heaves.

Flash

"Son of a bitch!" I vomit into the dirt retching until I swear my stomach is going to come pouring out my mouth. Visions were supposed to show me where to find Sam. Not this shit. Shouldn't have come here. I reach out a trembling hand and grab the t-shirt I'd had on earlier. Mop the sweat from my face. Wish I had something to wash my mouth out with.

Flash

He takes the car. Takes my baby and leeaves me to walk.

"You're too drunk to drive. Besides it's only two blocks maybe it'll sober you up some."

I just glare. At least to me I'm glaring. He just shakes his head with this shitty little smirk on his face. Then he's gone.

I turn to the blond sitting next to me. She's been giving me hungry side-eyes all night.

"I thought he'd never leave. I'm Dean what's your name."

I don't remember what she says. Sad right? She could be talking like the parents from Charlie Brown for all I care. All I know is she gives me a ride. After she drives me to her place.

Flash

"Breathe deeply Dean. This will hasten your visions." She opens her palm and blows across it. Her breath is sweet but the cloud she sends into my face is like acid. God it burns. It's the catalyst. What started this. Almost immediately I feel the fever start to burn through my body. I shake my head. Clench my jaw, my fists.

"Be at ease Hunter. Let the fever take you." Easy for you to say.

"This is going to help me find my brother?"

"Perhaps."

Flash

Convulsing now. I figure I've got another few minutes tops before my body shuts down because my brain's been char-broiled inside my skull. Bitch. Fucking bitch. My breath is like napalm searing my lips as it passes through. I'm not even sweating anymore. Sorry Sammy. Sorry.

Flash

I'm lying in a generic bed in some generic room. Blankets weigh me down. So tired I don't care. I glance over. Sleeping in the ratty little recliner is Sam. Only it's the wrong Sam. Wrong room. Hot under all these blankets. When I move the ancient springs squeal. He jerks awake. Rushes over to the bed.

"Dean you have to stay in bed. Dad said."

"Too hot Sammy."

"Let me see." He says and presses a small clammy hand to my forehead. I close my eyes.

Flash

I'm in the motel parking lot. It's Tuesday. He pulls the car into a slot at the end of the row. Easy access to the street from there. That's my boy. He saunters across the parking lot. Glancing calmly around him. To a civilian he'd just be a guy walking to his room but I know better. He's casing the lot. Possible escape routes if something happens before he gets inside. He's almost there. Almost. They grab him from behind. Cowards.

Flash

He's in a room. Dark and dirty. Cliché. I look around for something that'll give me a clue. Nothing. Clocks ticking. I start to sweat. Fevers breaking into the dream. _Hurry._

I wave my hands in front of his face. Nothing. I pull back and swing at him. My fist just glides through.

"Dammit! Sam where are you?" He looks up. Brows furrowed. No way.

"Dean?"

No way. Getting hotter.

"Hurry Sam."

"Heard 'em say River Road."

Flash

The wall of the tent is scorched where I'd leaned against it. I'm dizzy, nauseous, achy but the fevers gone and I've finally got a lead.

"Coming Sammy."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ok so I know this is a little unusual. It's how it came to me. Hope it was ok. Peace!


End file.
